TFMJonny
Who is TFMJonny? 'TFMJonny' or 'Jonny' is a singer and performer in VRChat. He occasionally sings at the stage in The Great Pug and has participated in various talent shows. He is an occasional visitor at The Bricktown Golden Gator where he's performed a handful of times. There Roflgator has attempted to set him up on dates with various women. Whenever he's around he's usually followed by a girl (or two) at his side. He's referred to the girls following him as being a part of his 'harem'. This article focuses on Jonny's persona in VRChat. Lore Biography/History WIKI: This info is mostly limited Roflgators POV and Jonny while roleplaying, please assist in adding more about his musical performances! A Singer of Amazing Talent He attended Skygazing's talent show singing on stage on July 22nd 2018. Some of the participants were Campleroy on guitar and the dancers NoLogicDavid, Shaheena Evelga and UniCornJubs. Following the talent show he became an occasional visitor to Roflgator's bar. On Sept 12th 2018 when visiting The Bricktown Golden Gator he was asked to perform by Roflgator and entertained the guests by singing on a table. Wearing a Gordon Ramsay disguise on Sept 30th he kept The Bricktown Blocks distracted from their usual criminal schemes by tricking them to attend his cooking show. The same day he claimed Ectreloot was apart of his harem but she denied it. On Oct 10th when Vincent RX and CatBugCry were on a date organized by Roflgator he serenaded them by singing Creep by Radiohead. He was unable to complete the song without tearing up and expressed his trouble with performing the song that his mentor is best known for. After having a bit of an episode he was later seen that night throwing up behind a dumpster. He returned to visit The Golden Gator again on Oct 21st looking like a shadow of his former self. He was drunk, smelled bad and looked somewhat of a bum. He explained that he had cut ties with his former manager Skygazing. Eventually after several months he undertook a rehabilitative program, Jonny eventually cleaned up his act and was able to fix himself out of his homeless state and return to top form as well as singing around the Metaverse once more. While he was fixing himself, he discovered after much reflection that he needed to fix something and in that epiphany he changed, becoming much nicer with a more approachable demeanor. After meeting Joey Bagels he became much more humble. Meeting the most beautiful Neko... At some point around November 21st whilst performing at The Box he encountered a woman who was watching in the audience... she had fair complexion to her face, she had soft ears and a brightly shining blue eyes, that woman was Victoria Savannah Lockheart. Whilst he performed on stage he could not help but look at her direction. They both then catch each other's gaze only for Jonny to look away suddenly. After the performance he then went to meet up with his sister Sugar Cubes and some other friends. Already at the location was the Neko who kept herself at a minimum distance and observed the ongoings... Jonny was then doing a reading of storytime by the mirror wall of the place, seeing that he was getting cramps after his performance she approached him. She smiled at him and then gave him a light massage soothing the singer in which he read out stories... At the close of his reading the Neko then sat beside him and gave him a hug. The first date with Victoria Preparing for the date… While at the Avservatory, Jonny who was live vlogging the date asked his fans on what he should wear for the date. Choosing a variety of outfits, a colorful and absurdly bright outfit chosen by the Tide Pod Loli, switching over to a less abstract coloring by his roommate Stefan, he didn’t feel it was appropriate. A fan then suggested if he had anything blue to which he then does so. Arriving at the homeworld of Jonny, Victoria then appears dressed for the occasion wearing a beautiful kimono-like dress. Matching colors too. Going to the Dragon’s Buffet (this world must be really popular for dates), Jonny then offers Victoria a selection of food. The Neko then chooses to eat a more healthy variety before immediately grabbing a few desserts. The Wedding Singer then immediately takes her to verHack, a world of simulations and included in it is a drawing room. Victoria then became interested with its bar only to be disappointed to discover that it was broken. Checking out the next room, they discover a photo booth where Jonny enthusiastically asks her if she wanted a picture together, the Neko solemnly agrees. Taking a few moments to refresh herself she then takes the photo with her date. Taking a few moments to try out the simulations, choosing snow and autumn and spring. She was enthralled by its beauty and explored the surrounding area. Looking to see more rooms, the couple then advanced to the next chamber; the drawing room. They then draw portraits of each other, with Victoria designing a somewhat accurate portrait. Moving to the next location of the date, Jonny then decides to choose the zoo. Taking a browse of its many animals; Victoria showed a particular interest in one animal a certain Fox. The zoo’s temperatures were blistering if not too hot for those wearing dresses… Taking her to the final place of the date, they then explore the beach, finding a barbecue stand and roasted some kebabs. As nightfall approaches the two then walked by its sands enjoying the glistening sight of the sea and sounds of the waves that flowed by. In the moment Jonny then leaned giving a kiss, under the night sky that loomed she reciprocates the feeling… the two then bid each other goodbye both enjoying their night together. A Valentine's Night to forget... On February 14th, Jonny begins another live vlog of his show as he waits for Victoria to arrive, his maid; Shizu preps him up making look as slick as ever. Not a moment too soon Victoria arrives, greeting his date he informs her of their agenda for the evening, he then calls an Uber to drop them to their first destination... VRChat Adventures 2.0 Jonny is confirmed to be part of the Adventures 2.0 era of Nagzz21's VRChat Adventures Livestreams. The DNA Test and Confirmation One day at the Great Pug, meeting the many strangers & inhabitants of the Metaverse. Joey Bagels encountered Wiz who somehow snuck into the establishment. He then spotted Ozymandias (the scientist loli) and Suchipi in which Joey decided to have Wiz undertake a DNA test to confirm if she's Jonny kid. Jonny having caught wind of this rushed to the Pug immediately and asked her if she was causing trouble... Wiz nodded signalling she wasn't. Now that the father is actually there, the DNA test will be "even better!" as Joey says. Suchipi then proceeds to take a sample of saliva from the singer and places it into Ozy's machine gun tester. While the sample was being analyzed, Ozy calibrates the machine which was then primed and ready to fire. Suchipi then warned everyone present to get back as the testing procedures happen as "the bullets may spread". Ozy then fires! On the receiving end of the barrel was Boxfinate who was shot by the 'non-lethal' bullets spraying the wall with sparks. The test was a success! Wiz was then confirmed that she is indeed Jonny's kid. Alternate role-playing personas .]] Stefan Stefan the Crazy Swedish Guy is usually encountered blabbering about Swedish meatballs or loudly playing the Swedish National anthem in public. He is a foreign tourist in Bricktown and seems to be completely unaware of the meaning behind American culture or ideals. Being easily influenced he also falls victim to political agendas and all kinds of various conspiracy theories. At some point, Stefan for the first time encountered Chipz when they somehow bumped into each other randomly while in the Great Pug. He then took to presenting his meatballs to him as well as Folkona who also happened to be accompanying him. Alfonsolona Alfonsolona is another persona created by Jonny when he found an avatar that describes "new-age thespian". An eccentric and charismatic fellow, Alfonsolona is an individual with a dramatic flair whenever he is speaking. At times he is accompanied by his butler Sebastían. He wears nothing but a robe because he believes that clothes are a human construct and that his celestial being does not subscribe to such things. He can be constantly heard muttering some weird things about the universe or how that we are stardust. In reality he is just a rich-kid from South California with nothing better to do but couch surf and hitchhike because it's "trendy". Choco Choco the anime boy is a resident of Bricktown and works part-time as a bartender at the Bricktown Golden Gator. He often gets dragged into various intrigue and events at the bar. On Oct 26th he was asked to dress up as a trap by Roflgator to go on a date with Titch. He complied but Titch did not seem happy about it. (This character is retired by Jonny and is no longer part of the RP) Trivia * He dislikes being compared to Chipz one of the most known singers in VRChat. * TFM in his name stands for Truckers.FM. An online radio station that he helps run dedicated to the Trucking Sim community. * Jonny himself has twice sung in Nagzz's Twitch streams, in which in the first "sing-offs" of "The Voice" he wowed the Father's and really impressed Nagzz himself, the Golden Buzzer was pressed as the performance was very outstanding. (It sounded very professional) ** He has made several subsequent guest appearances, most notably singing in the 2nd Charity Stream of Nagzz21 in support for AFSP (American Foundation for Suicide Prevention). * Jonny has performed as the "Tide Pod Loli" ''as a homage to Magic Kappa. ** As seen in this video. ** Here in this video Jonny sings "Tide Pods". * There was a time where he ran a ''Loli Day Care, it didn't last too long as it descended into hilarious chaos. * It turns out that Stefan is also Jonny's "roommate", and would usually answer (sometimes sounding annoyed) when called by him. ** Sometimes they would fight over who gets to take control of his VR headset. ** In moments of interlude 'Jonny Jr. '(another character created by Jonny), his son would sometimes take control of the headset * According to some sources, Jonny may be developing feelings for "VSL-Chan". ** It may have been suggested by his Twitch Chat that they go out... (presently this is all theoretical - will update this as we see what happens) ** The more and more we see of Victoria and Jonny together, it's becoming more certain that they are getting closer together. * A theory has sprung up that Wiz's parents may be in-fact a Neko. ** It has been semi-confirmed that VSL-Chan is the mother figure of Wiz. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/tfmjonny *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/tfmjonny *Twitter: https://twitter.com/tfmjonny *TFM - Truckers.FM Online Radio station Videos and Clips *Twitch Video Clip - Jonny sings for Kimple, Bee and Chipz in The Golden Gator *Twitch Video Clip - Singing on stage in VRChat *Twitch Video Clip - Distracting the Bricktown Blocks with a cooking show *YouTube Archived Roflgator VOD - Singing on stage during Skygazings talent show Gallery TFMJonny gallery Rofl Sept 12th 13 TFMJonny singing.jpg|Jonny singing on a table in The Bricktown Golden Gator. Rofl Sept 12th 11 TFMJonny singing.jpg|Jonny singing to Kimple, HeyImBee, and others Rofl Sept 12th 12 TFMJonny singing.jpg|Jonny singing Rofl Sept 9th 34 TFMJonny.jpg|One of Jonny's avatars Rofl Sept 9th 21 LuculentSnow KittykAsh TFMJonny.jpg|Jonny with girls LuculentSnow and KittykAsh Rolf Sept 4th TFMJonny Ectreloot 2.jpg|Jonny and Ectreloot Rofl Sept 3rd Sugar Cubes TFMJonny.jpg|Jonny and his RP sister Sugar Cubes Rofl Sept 30th 24 TFMJonny.jpg|With a girl Rofl Sept 30th 38 TFMJonny and Sugar cubes.jpg|Jonny and Sugar Cubes VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-21_22-12-38.720.png|Jonny posing with a mystery cat girl. (1/2) VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-21_22-12-51.262.png|Jonny poses for a photograph with a Neko. (2/2) Alternate characters gallery Rofl Oct 26th 3 TFMJonny different avatar.jpg|New anime boy in town Choco Rofl Oct 26th 14 Titch and TFMJonny alt avatar.jpg|Choco meets Titch Rofl Oct 26th 8 TFMJonny trap avatar.jpg|Choco cross dressing... Rofl Oct 26th 6 Titch and TFMJonny trap avatar.jpg|Titch tricked into a date with Choco cross dressing... Rofl Nov 2nd 4 Swedish guy Stefan (TFMJonny).jpg|Stefan produly wearing a 'free hat' Rofl Nov 2nd 12 Swedish Guy (TFMJonny) and Porthunax.jpg|Stefan meets Spiderman Rofl Nov 4th 21 NeonLlama, TFMJonny, Mute Max, MyDudeGideon.jpg|With the other anime boys NeonLlama, Mute Max and MyDudeGideon Rofl Nov 4th 22 TFMJonny, Hydrand, NeonLlama, MyDudeGideon.jpg|Intrigue in the bathroom of The Golden Gator, Hydrand, NeonLlama and MyDudeGideon Rofl Nov 4th 31 TFMJonny Mute Max and Emery at his death.jpg|Choco being an unfortunate bystander when Mute Max was murdered. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Humans